Forum:2010-10-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/124169.html Oh, But I'm not just anyone.]" --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Obviously not, Zola. You have to be a product of genetic manipulation. I wonder. How many more are there like you? Billy Catringer 04:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : You have to also consider that Violetta was carrying it for her own use - and presumably *can* handle it. However, it might be one of those last ditch/last stand sorta things -- only used when there is no other way to complete their assignment and death would be worth it. The Mongfish seem to be pretty handy with genetic manipulations, so yeah, Zola might have some tweaks. --Zerogee 04:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: One wonders if the Mongfish family didn't have one of the old Heterodynes stashed in their woodpile for a while. It's possible and, given the circumstances, I'd say it is probable. Billy Catringer 04:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, the old twisted Heterodynes would certainly feel right at home with the Mongfish family. Though right now all the Mongfish women seem to be doing a Highlander - there can be only one. --Zerogee 05:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Remember that mad scientists are usually villains. The Heterodyne Boys were rare exceptions, and I think eventually we will learn that even they had a darker side. The fact that Agatha is also basically good and has such a high charisma that other sparks (especially young men) flock to her cause skews our perception. The Old Heterodynes, the Mongfish, Sturmvoraus, Wulfenbach, Vapnoople -- none of them are "nice people". Even Master Payne is a member of the International Brotherhood of Evil Magicians. There doesn't have to be a genetic relationship, the Spark is enough. ⚙Zarchne 18:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: ah, come on now. the wulfenbachs are not really evil. they just play the part so that everyone takes them seriously. Finn MacCool 22:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: If what Klaus told Othar about his research methods was even remotely accurate - and things he said to others, though while Othar was in the room, tend to support it - that definitely puts Klaus pretty far out of "nice" territory. (Note that he might still be "not really evil"; good isn't the same as nice.) Mskala 12:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Between the gene-doping, brain-doping, and super-stimulant-doping, If Zola makes it out of this alive, she may still have to face the hurdle of testifying before a congressional committee. --Undomelin 04:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You are kidding, right? Congress would never bother with Zola. They'd give her a medal ask her to let them in on her secrets. Billy Catringer 05:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page ::::Egotistical, power-hungry, manipulative, ruthless, and yet in the end always manages to be fairly ineffective at actually accomplishing anything... you're right; she'd be great at politics. By the way, we might have to update her nickname from Pinky to Pinkeye. --Undomelin 07:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Apparent Spinal Tap reference. Argadi 08:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, quite possibly. Hopefully our crew won't get lost backstage — in the labyrinth of Castle Heterodyne, that could take years. --Undomelin 08:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Can't believe I didn't catch the "goes to 11" reference at first. There were a number of heavy metal bands that swore large chunks of Spinal Tap had to be about them. Speaking of which, the GG world simply HAS to have some version of heavy metal - though in their case it'd probably be based on accordions and hyper-amped tubas. --Zerogee 14:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Does this remind anyone else of the scene in League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, where the bad guy´s henchman drinks an overdose of Dr Jekyll´s concoction? -Sir Chaos 13:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I knew there was something buzzing around in my head! Now I know why this scene seemed so familiar. Thanks, Sir Chaos. Billy Catringer 14:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Is this in the comic version, or just the movie? In either case, does this qualify as a shout-out, or is it just a vaguely similar image? Argadi 15:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It's did not realize that there was ever a comic book version of the story. I only saw the movie. Billy Catringer 16:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::its not going to be possible for Agatha to stop Zola now, Zeetha possibly , but i think its going to be up to the portable fun sized death dealing kitty to take her on . 16:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Somehow I'm thinking that, or we may get to see how Unstoppable Higgs really is... Elmegil 00:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, our man Higgs is formidable all right, but he's not as fast as Zeetha, or as loyal to Agatha. Nor is he as fast as Violetta I think. But the one he is going to have to beat to the punch is, I believe, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. I fully expect Gil to rise to the occasion slightly ahead of Tarvek Stormvarous, but only just slightly. He is going to be held back by the reflexes Zola so carefully trained into him. Tarvek is not held back by any such compunctions, but Gil Wulfenbach is just a hair better than Tarvek. He'll be the first to break up her attack on Agatha. Then the rest of them will pile on and he'll have to fight them off just to save her--or at least he'll try. The boy is too noble for his own good. Just for the record, I feel very, very human at times like this, but at other times, not so much. :) Billy Catringer 05:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC)